Waiting for something
by greenutopiaTL
Summary: Juliet is in love with Romeo, since longtime ago. But Romeo is somehow someone peculiar. Moreover he's hidding something, though, he's not the only one...
**CHAPTER I**

Barely arrived near the villa in CHW triple horsepower (Cart W triples horsepower remix of the BMW, hey i didn't have any money, for this moment), then, I thought « damn, what a huge villa ! I'm sure we could put in everyone of the district». There was an immense and tall portal... how i could enter with my little wild dogs, my two pitbulls, Lacrim and Gradur. I called them, asked to them to come and wait my return, with the promess i will come back with grub. Hell, it's going to be difficult to climb this lousy wall, there were brambles. I jumped over as a good man, grown, but my ankle has been hurt. Damn it ! I brought down my vodka !

I turned around and then i saw house of very well of, Juliet, this naive daughter, was actually rich, that was the proof, she said right ! There were pool, a big one, with on a corner a jacuzzi, there were sculptures, flowers everywhere, automatic lights, a lawn perfect, without irregularities, should be done by renowned gardeners, landscapers. I imagined that could be the ideal place to turn gangster's movies with some cash, weapons, drugs. Criminy, i unintentionally brought down one of these lousy sculpture, that made a lot of noise, thus, my pitbulls, lovely pitbulls, barked, and i shout in a whispering « shut up curs ! ». fortunately, no one heard anything.

I had to hide myself under the porch, waiting that the guard makes his round while I smoked two fags. Here came to me an idea, I fantasised about the fact that I could burglarized, with some undersirable individual. After all, I don't care about Juliet, but i need her to have at the most dough, in this way I could be rich, wealthy, i could finally wear designer garment, and throw away my old holed clothes, i could wear a balaclava and be responsable, believable in the eyes of my family, and close friends.

It's been at least twenty minutes that i'm hidden here... i'm sick of it, all that for the ugly. I'm here just because i had to seduce her to have money, i just want money ! I hoped in the same time that she's going to give me some money, at least one thousand dollar, which i needed to buy some drugs, alcohol, and package of cigarettes which i would resell to the brats, to have little cash, but not enough. Anyway, Juliet wasn't made for me, she didn't know how it's going on the districts. I had had enough to wait, so i went below the Juliet's window. I spit a gob on the ground thus she won't note or smell I smoked before to see her. I redid my hair, I still had the taste of smoke, I breathed over and over, maybe smoke could be a way to have the inspiration.

 **CHAPTER II:**

Juliet approached the window and opened it. She had heard a noise, a couple of minutes ago, coming from the outside and it had interpeeled her. She overtaxed herself, and picked some courage and adrenaline, then she went out to see what's happening. She bent, slowly she stared her court, little bit frightened, the place remained empty and nevertheless dared to ask: "there is anybody?".

\- Hey, honey ! I apologize to come here unexpectedly, though, could we discuss just a little minute, you and me, alone in this middle of the night, bright, thanks to you?  
\- Oh my God, Is it a dream? Please, Wake me up, I don't want to be in agony ! I am always hoping, imagining that one day I will speak to you, but I know that is a dream, dear me! But is it really you ? I mean, you seem to be real ! I see you as I see my little kitty everyday ! How could you come here? Usually, there is a guard in the entrance !

Juliette's face became perplexed, while showing a beaming smile as if she had just reached for the moon.

\- Don't worry ! I have very personal methods, he says of a proud tone.

\- Would you be willing to reveal your secret ? Only to me …

-Is it really a secret? I have nothing to hide! And then, he took an amazed air as if the Juliet's language was strange, foreign to him.

\- So tell me, please ! She says of a cheerful tone.

\- Ok ! He says in a nervous laughing . Are you ready to hear that ? I'm not sure... but i have to say anything to my love... So... I kill him... with finesse,slowly. BUT don't worry, there aren't any problems at the level of the hygiene ! Dear Juliet, I correctly disinfected my hands and I even hid the body in a trash can, thus, nobody should see it.

\- What? But why did you do that? You are insane! I did not think you could be able to do such an abominable thing!

She began to raise her voice, forgetting her parents, who were in the livingroom and the handmaid could surprise her.

\- Why are you angry? Don't shout my love we could hear us ! It is the only solution I've found to get over your portal without having to dirty my hands.

\- You are denigrating the image I had of you …

Juliet was wrinkled, hurt, désappointed

In this moment, Romeo understood that it was necessary henceforth to be smart otherwise, Juliet won't want to be with him anymore and would see her real nature. Roméo lowered the head, pretending to have been hurt and went to sit down on a banch marble.

Then, he said himself quite low :  
"I have to play a rôle, so, to make more efforts. Shit! Moreover, I am absolutely not romantic! I'm coming from the suburb, not from a fairy tale, for the daughters where the princes are beautiful, wealthy, brave, awesome and honesty ! I have to rise to a challenge"

\- Romeo ? Are you still there ?

Of course he was here.

\- Yes, my dear... I apologize... I shouldn't do this... I'm not a bad guy...

He though :

"I have to cajole her, seduce her, charm her, convince her. Yes, Romeo you have to fake who you really are... you can do that, you are the best ! Do you really want money and have every girls at your foots ? You have to marry her, then you kill her, it's simple."

\- Do you realize ? You've killed an innocent man... you are a murderer. Can you understand ? Moreover, i liked Augusto, the guard I mean, he was nice. What Am I suppose to do now ? When my parents will discover that he has been killed ? Do you know the consequences about this murderer ? And the worst in that is i know the truth, what's happened...

She started to cry.

\- Don't cry my little wild Juliet ! Please ! But look rather at what love urged me to make... Abominable things: kill to join his lady-love... I am mad about you, Juliet.. Sorry! I'm in love with you ! I'm head over heels in love! But certainly you prefer Augusto than me, he was brave, he says of a dry tone.

\- It is not the question ! Come on !

\- Forgiveness... I am clumsy, dumb, violent sometimes, !

She began again smiling and says with a soft voice " you mean non-stop. "

 **CHAPTER III**

I was so happy... Romeo was in love with me... And I was in love with him. I knew that it was for real. My life started at last. I knew too that he wasn't perfect, and was clumpsy, lost but I imagined I could fix everything wrong with him. It didn't matter if he slew someone... it's true I liked Augusto, but without this act, Romeo's courage and ambition, we never could meet for real and talk both of them. I was in dream, everything at last went marvellously good. He looked me in a specific way, pleasant.

We continued to talk a little bit, but he couldn't stay for longtime because of my parents and others guarders. He left and I find myself alone. I hurried to the court, i pretented that i wanted to get some fresh air. In reality, i wanted to smell his odor, make him again appear but this time more closer to me. He was so wonderful, nice, brave. I was staring everything and everywhere, searching a little something of him, that he could have lost when he left myself alone. When I saw something white at the bottom at the portail's column. Full of love I was so curious to know what it was, I rushed up to and saw an envelopp, carefully closed, but nothing writting on it. I didn't know if Romeo let it deliberatery or not, i didn't know if i could open it or not... I could seem impolite...but my curiosity took over and I unsealed the letter.

Nevertheless, my standing, my smile, my good mood, my delight flew away as i read the letter. I read painfully : « I'm going to married her, take her money, and the kill her, died she won't need cash, bro, let me do it I just need two more months. Kiss Bye.» Weeping poured along to my cheek. I muffle a shout, of pain and hatred. Actually, Romeo was a villain, someone deceiful. I felt suffocating, i almost faint. The lightning lashed onto my heart, and i almost died on the spot. I went bach up in silence, long-suffering into my bedroom. Fire cought light into myself, i suffered, but of hate, the need to avenge, i couldn't accept this betrayal and let it go. He didn't want my heart and my hand for love but by selfishness, vice. I had to organized something to drive him behing bars.

Some times later, he came back to my place, and i was waiting for him, i could see how he could come to my house, his way to speak to his dogs, his way to jump the portal. I was at my balcony, I kept smilling, wainting for coming nearer. He seems to me now as someone fat, little, old, coward, ugly, feverish, without brain, neither shrewd nor lovely. He was on the column of the portal, he avoided brambles, and then he was going to jump. He didn't know what a surprise i had prepared to him. So he jumped and then he was into the property. He jumped piteously, without any style. I fixed him, came slowly to me. He tried to wash his hands scrubing them, as last time with Ausgusto... and he calls this hygiene ! What a nerve ! Although, i said hello with my all sweetness and light, hidding my real intentions. He came, more nearer, little by little. Suddenly, he seemed to be distrated by something else, maybe a noise, a light, a smell or by someone... then he looked me frustrated, frozen. I scrutinized him with the same confidence. All the court plinge into total darkness, there was just my bedroom illuminating it. I saw him, starting to throw into panic. He tried to come close to me but he fell and let out a cry of pain, i staid on my balcony, serene, reassured. He get up, flimsy, attempted to run but couldn't move anymore : someone hold him back and it was Augusto.

Augusto had survived, thanks to me, when i've found the letter, i had called emergency services and Romeo had been so stupid that he didn't really finish Augusto. He didn't attended to his last breath, he missed the boat. Augusto said to me that he was going to avenge me, it was a promess. Romeo was scared stiff and i'm sure he wanted to be in this moment to an other place... augusto took him violently by the arm and bumped into him and knocked over, give some kicks to the stomach and the incompetent murderer spitted blood, outraged, he couldn't defend himself. I was satisfied of all this pain that he felt, i saw it in his eyes, I was delighted with this suffering. I saw Augusto strong, tall, grown, attractive, who was looking to me too. Romeo won't have my wealth holder piled up by my forebear, just bars of metal which will delimited his space : prison. Augusto will have all my gratefulness, my admiration and even maybe my hand.


End file.
